So Much Like Us
A fine evening tonight at Winged Fox, my favorite nightclub I have always enough time to visit it while taking a break from my job As the performer tonight is Judy, my beloved bunny fiancé My mom and dad are seeing her performance themselves for the first time They´ve heard great things of your dancing skills from your dear Nick We get the best seats in the nightclub, enjoying the atmosphere and sharing a drink For this performance, the city´s best belly dancer is doing something different As you enter the stage, you´ve tuned your costume to fit the theme of the joint With your outfit, you´re sporting a fox tail and fitting ears They go well with your style as you´re doing your dance with veils Even your bedlah has the same color as a fox´s fur Every time you try a new look for your dances, you look even more lovelier The foxes in the audience are taking a liking too to the new dancing girl John Wilde and his wife tell me your performance is wonderful Makes me think about it as I see your gyrate your hips You have so much in common with the city´s vixens They´ve got a reputation as graceful, ladylike and beautiful Those three words describe my Judy too more than well You also have quite the foxy personality No wonder your attractiveness levels are so high for a bunny Sly, clever and with a quirky sense of humor You have that foxy little spark that makes me like you even more But you´re so much more unique than any vixen I´ve ever known To me, your love is the greatest gift life has ever given As you dance, your ears and tail move in tune with the music seamlessly Being foxy, it seems to come out of my sweet Judy so naturally With the lighting on the stage and the sparkle of your jewelry, you look so gorgeous My lovely bunny just keeps on swaying her butt and waving her paws In your new look, you truly feel like you´re in your natural element And once again, you´re unparalleled there with your dancing talent As your dance is finished, my parents join the applause too Telling me that what I told about your talent was true After the show, my parents let me have a moment with you again on the backstage You leave the ears and the tails on as it´s cuddling time in our natural state Growling seductively as I place my paw around your hip You hold my muscular paw in your gentle grip I give a smooth kiss to my beautiful and foxy desert flower Feeling flattered whenever you dance in a style that appeals to your lover I let a cozy, warm feeling fill you as I pet your long ears Nothing makes me happier than moments like this I wag my tail as you scratch my chin and call me your sweetie There is no prettier “vixen” in the world that a tod like me can have After this moment´s over, we go home with my family You´re so drop dead gorgeous and sexy, whether as a vixen or a bunny Seems about right that you do so well in the company of foxes For you Judy, are so much like us. Category:Ara-Bunny Nights AU Category:Poem style Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:POV stories Category:Stories about Nick´s family Category:Stories from Nick´s POV